custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Out of the Blue and Into the Black
Out of The Blue and into the Black is the first story in the Primordius Magna Saga , ''about the events leading up to to the Primordius Magna Civil War. It is set on the planet Primordius Magna, a plant in the Stellar Maximus System. Chapter 1. The Plot Kronaxx turned his back on the panoramic view overlooking the valley where trees grew tall with brilliant yellow and red leaves this time of year. The fields of yellow grass stretched in the form of a plain as far as the could see in all directions until it hit the skyline, pink with the setting sun. A crystal blue river meandered its way through the plain, sparkling pink in the setting sun. Herds of Rahi galloped across the plain, silhouetted black against the skyline. But Kronaxx was not thinking of it. He was thinking of the complaints of all the matoran of the region he was assigned to watch over. It was mostly wild country here, but just to the south, a vast matoran city was situated with a population of several hundred thousand. Proteridax, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta had assigned Kronaxx to watch over this city, Metru Minor, the second-largest city on the north continent. The matoran had been experiencing all sorts of disasters, economic and natural. They wanted someone to blame it one and they chose Kentis Nui, the great spirit responsible for watching over all the life on Primordius Magna. In their eyes, he had deserted them and neglected him, which was not entirely incorrect. Kentis Nui had been occupied with other, personal tasks and had neglected the needs of the matoran. Kronaxx was thinking about all this, not how to solve the problem, but how to exploit it. Makuta are selfish beings and Kronaxx was no exception. Kronaxx was also cunning and power hungry. The matoran were beginning to resent Kentis Nui. If he, Kronaxx overthrew Kentis Nui, the Matoran would see him as a hero and accept him and honor as a leader. The fist task was to convince the the other makuta to help him. He knew Proteridax wouldn't help him and with Proteridax as leader, few would support him, Kronaxx. There was only one option: kill Proteridax Chapter 2. Empousa's Discovery Empousa was another makuta. A shadowy blue one, not as high ranking as Proteridax or Kronaxx but none the less, a formidable warrior. He loved, even more than killing helpless creatures, to spread his leathery wings and soar through the air, like a gigantic malevolent bat. Kronaxx has told him of his plot, and Empousa had agreed to help. But for now, he was blasting shadow at a sky serpent for his enjoyment. "Come on, you winged worm, come and get me. I won't hurt you. Woops! I lied!" Empousa was playing like this when all of a sudden, the serpent lashed out violently, and Empousa went spinning through the fog until he managed to cling on to the face of a gigantic stalactite. It was several thousand feet tall, vertical, and disappeared into the fog in both directions, up and down. As he looked upwards, Empousa noticed something he had never seen before. "What's this? A cave? I've never seen it before." No one could have noticed it, for it was perfectly concealed on the cliff side and the entrance was upside-down so whoever wished to enter would have to do so through the bottom. Empousa entered it. To his astonishment he saw not more stone, but what looked like a giant factory or system of some sort. Matoran and other unidentifiable beings were bustling about, checking this, regulating that, pulling these levers, and flipping those switches. ''It seems just like... what the inside of a being might look like, he though to himself. He noticed each one of them, wore on his or her armor, a green star with the top triangle missing. The symbol of Kentis Nui. And suddenly it dawned on him. "I have found out where Kentis Nui is. He isn't some where, he is the universe himself. We are all on a giant, living planet." He decide he'd better report this to Kronaxx immediately. Meanwhile, Kronaxx was attending the makuta council meeting along with most other makuta in another cave, higher up the giant stalactite. "And now, Kronaxx says he has a proposal to make," Proteridax was saying "So let's here it." Kronaxx rose from his seat on the stone floor. "My fellow Makuta. For long, we have served Kentis Nui most faithfully. The matoran have respected him. But what have we gotten out of it? Nothing. That's what" "Now wait just one minute..." Proteridax tried to interrupt. "As I was saying," Kronaxx continued, "We have gotten nothing out of our service. It is time we rebel. The matoran have began to feel resentful. If we overthrow Kentis Nui now, we would be heroes in their eyes. We would rule the universe! If the toa oppressed us, they would look like supporters of Kentis Nui. This is a perfect chance. Who is with me?" No one dared answer for Proteridax was looking livid. " I ought to kill you were you stand. Anyone who sides with Kronaxx will be executed immediately." With that he blasted a shadow hand at Kronaxx to absorb the makuta. Kronaxx dodged and spreading his great, leathery wings, leaped a Proteridax, slashing with his scythe. Kronaxx nocked the mask of shadows right of his opponent's face. Enraged, Proteridax through Kronaxx backwards with a slash of his mighty shadow staff. Kronaxx got to his feet and blasted a shadow hand strait at Proteridax just as he did the same. The two shadow hands met and both makuta were pulled toward one another. Just as they were about to collide, Kronaxx raised his scythe and with one slash, cut the other makuta in two. As Kronaxx absorbed his late opponent, he picked up the mask of shadows and adorned it, discarding his old mask. "Now I lead the brotherhood of Makuta. Who will join me?" A cheer of assent went up from the crowd of makuta. Just then, Empousa arrived to inform Kronaxx of his discovery. "Very good, very good," Kronaxx replied. "Bring a kraata to the systems and infect them. Kentis Nui will serve the Makuta!" "It will be done, my lord." Empousa replied with malice." Empousa flew black to the cave, crawled through the entrance, and arrived inside the complex system of machinery, clutching a writhing, slimy kraata. With a primeval screech, Empousa leaped into the middle of the large room and flung the kraata into a large pump connected to many long tubes, like a gigantic heart. The giant heart durned a deep, shadowy purple. "Kentis Nui now serves the makuta! " announced to the stunned matoran workers "and now you all shall bow down to Kronaxx too!" Chapter 3. Toa Tesla Toa Tesla was a toa of magnetism and the first toa created in the prototype universe. He was old and wise, having seen a lot in his time. Sitting in the audience of the coliseum of Metru Major, he listened with distaste as Makuta Kronaxx announced his new leadership to the mataran crowds. "And with myself as your new leader, your needs will be met, your economy restored and no one would dare appose us. So join me, in the Confederate Empire of Shadows !" Kronaxx preached to roars of approval from the crowd. Tesla knew Kronaxx did not care for the welfare of the matoran, but for his own personal gain. However, if he attacked the makuta now, he would look like he apposed the welfare of the matoran. However, a young and rather foolish toa of fire by the name of Ramus did not think before he acted. Tesla watched in astonishment as Toa Ramus and his two companions Lumina and Onuju , toas of light and earth respectively leaped at Kronaxx to attack him. "You are have betrayed Kentis Nui and all he stand for!" Shouted Ramus, blasting a torrent of fire from the rotating blades on his shield while stabbing with his three, pronged staff. "I shall disintegrate you here and now for all the matoran to see just how dark and evil your essence is," cried Lumina, firing a beam of light into Kronaxx's face. Fools, ''thought Tesla as Onuju opened a fissure under Kronaxx's taloned feet. They are just playing into his hands. This is exactly what he wants.'' "You see?" yelled Kronaxx slashing all three toa off their feet with one blow from his scythe. "The toa are our enemies. They care nothing for your welfare. They follow Kentis Nui's example of self-interest." The matoran booed as the three toa ran for their life. "This way!" shouted Tesla to the Ramus, Lumina, and Onuju. "Follow me." Once they were safely in the outskirts of Metru Major. "What were you thinking?" he asked them. "You have just doomed all toa to be feared and hated by the matoran who have joined the empire." "We were only trying to stop him," protested Onuju. "Yeah, we just wanted to stop him before anything bad happened," added Lumina "Yes, but if you really wish to stop him, I can teach you the ways of the toa," Tesla said. "Hey we're all pretty good fighters, old toa," retorted Ramus. "Oh yes?" challenged Tesla. "Do you think you could beat me?" Ramus circled around Tesla slowly, holding his three-pronged staff at the ready as Tesla circle, calmly in the other direction. Ramus lunged and to his great surprise, Tesla, with amazing speed and agility, parried the attack and nocked Ramus's staff right out of his hand. "My, we need to work on our fighting don't we?" mused Tesla. "Can you teach us Ramus asked?" "Yes I can and will teach you how to fight. I will make toa heroes out of you three," replied Tesla. "Do you accept me as you new leader?" "Yes," replied the three toa in unison. "So your training begins." Chapter 4. Heroes in Training "All right, first thing's first. You must learn to control your elemental powers. Toa's Tesla, Ramus, Lumina, and Onuju were on the small island of Nagania Nui, and Tesla had begone to train the three rookie toa. "I want each of you to form an orb, purely comprised of your element and shoot it into this metal bucket beside me," Tesla told the other toa. "Concentrate one keeping the sphere held together. Who will go first?" "I will," replied Ramus. He was eager to prove himself as a worthy toa. Summoning his energy, Ramus conjured a glowing ball of fire and shot it at the bucket. It missed and burst against the rock wall on the other side. "Concentrate," Tesla reminded him. "Who will go next. "Let me try." Onuju stepped forward and conjured a ball of earth. He kept the chunky fragments together for less than a few seconds before it exploded all over the place. "Allow me to demonstrate." Tesla stood up and, using his power of magnetism, summoned iron from the ground below him until he had a round, dusty orb of iron fragments. Tesla shot it and it sailed through the air before landing in the metal bucket, still in a perfect orb. "Well thats all very easy for you. ''But none of us can do it!" Ramus said bitterly. Ramus was known for his reckless decisions and quick temper. "I want you all to try again," Tesla calmly replied. It took several more failed attempts until finally, Lumina conjured a glowing orb of light and shot it strait into the metal bucket. "I did it! Did you see that? I actually did it! Score one for the toa of light!" "Very good, very good," remarked Tesla encouragingly. "Now can well all to do it like Lumina did here?" "Showoff," muttered Ramus to Onuju, but both tried once more and after several attempts, both successfully scored a shot into the bucket. "All right," said Ramus, rubbing his hands together and picking up his weapons. "When do we get fight, eh?" "Hold on," Tesla Smiled. "We aren't quite finished with our elemental control exercises. Next, is bowling. You must re-conger your elemental orbs and try to nock over as many pins as you can." "Sounds good, master," said an enthusiastic Lumina. Ramus and Onuju did not share Teslas optimistic views. Onuju asked "What good will bowling do?" "Yeah, why aren't we fighting with weapons yet?" added Ramus. "This exercise will teach you how to aim at multiple targets," Tesla informed them. "A useful skill in battle. Now who shall go first?" The bowling went more or less the same as the shooting exercise. Onuju managed a perfect strike on his third attempt. Even Ramus enjoyed blasting pins to smithereens. "Just like incinerating a makuta," he remarked. When the dusk arrived, the four toa huddled around a campfire, curtsey of Ramus. "You have all done well today," Tesla congratulated them. "Tomorrow, we will attempt to find out the powers of your masks and learn to use them. "I can't wait!" exclaimed Lumina. Tesla liked him. He was easy going and eager to learn. "I'll bet my mask is the most powerful," bragged Ramus. "No, mine probably," returned Onuju. To Tesla he asked. "What is your mask power?" "Mine? Elemental resistance. I'll show you. Try to blast me with your power. Onuju sent a storm of soil and earth strait for the old toa. Tesla's mask glowed and the earth simply deflected of him, like there was an invisible shield. "Amazing," breathed Lumina. "Impressive," said Ramus and he truly sounded so. "Tomorrow we shall find out what powers you have been gifted with," and on that note, all four toa retired for the night. Chapter 5. Umbrakk Umbrakk walked to stand beside his new leader, Kronaxx. Umbrakk wasn't the tallest Makuta, but he was heavily built and carried a wicked-looking spear, the blade green with poison. "Amazing isn't it, my lord," remarked Umbrakk, gesturing to the crowd of Matoran below, in full battle armor, marching in procession through the streets of Metru Major. "Yes, it sure is a sight to see. Soon the few islands and cities who dared rebel against the Confederate Empire shall be crushed," replied Kronaxx, fingering his scythe lovingly. How he itched to use it against toa. "Something wrong, my lord? You're fidgeting." "Toa Tesla. He is sure to rally forces for a rebellion. He and all who join him will pose a threat to us." Kronaxx thought to himself ''What if somehow, '''somehow', Malleus is still alive and Tesla recruits him. No. Impossible.'' "Leave them to me," Umbrakk answered. "My spy has informed me that they are currently training on the remote island of Nagania Nui. I will find and kill them." And with that, he took off and swooped over the marching columns of matoran soldiers and flew away. On the island of Nagania Nui, Ramus, Lumina, and Onuju were preforming seemingly pointless tasks. Ramus was attempting to push a bolder up a steep hill. Lumina was attempting to catch a fish with his bare hand from a large, deep fountain. Onuju was attempting to run across a protosteel shield polished until it was more slippery than ice. "UUURRRRGGGGHHHH!" The bolder with Ramus still hanging onto it rolled back down the hill. "This task is impossible. "Try again," replied Tesla calmly from beside him. "But this is utterly pointless," complained Ramus. "I toa were warriors, not slaves to useless labor." "There is more to being a toa then being able to brandish a weapon. You must yearn how to use your mind to solve seemingly impossible tasks. Now try once more. Look inside yourself and you will find your mask power," Tesla replied to the toa of fire. Ramus tried once again but this time he took the old toa's advice . The toa of fire felt a surge of power in his mask which glowed bright red. Suddenly, pushing the boulder up the hill became painstakingly easy. The boulder felt so light, Ramus ran up the hill as fast as he could which was far faster than he had ever ran before. "Ha ha!" Ramus turned three front-flips when he reached the peak of the hill and through the bolder out of sight. "Excellent! Excellent!" Tesla came running up to where Ramus stood triumphantly. "I believe you ware the Mask of Athletics which allows you to effortlessly preform athletic feats you would never normally be able to preform." "You knew that all along didn't you, Tesla?" "Yes but I wished for you to find that out for yourself. Now let's see how Lumina and Onuju are doing." However, at that moment, a blue and white figure swooped over them blasting them with a bolt of shadow as he went by. It was Makuta Umbrakk. Meanwhile a second Makuta, Empousa circled around to were Lumina and Onuju were attempting to fin out their mask powers. "A toa of light?" Empousa said to himself. "I don't think so." And with that he activated his mask of hunger and began to drain Lumina's light. "No! So weak! Must...not...becoming...shadow...toa!" gasped Lumina. All of a sudden, his mask power became clear: Lumina could see Empousa's weaknesses. Lumina sent a beam of light strait into the makuta's eyes. "Aaaagghhh!" screamed Empousa staggering backwards. Meanwhile, Tesla and Ramus were attempting to fend of Umbrakk. His poison tipped spear flashed were ever they tried to move. Ramus went down and that would have been the end of him if it weren't for Onuju. "Take this, Makuta," he yelled slashing with his scythe. Umbrakk parried the blow and hissed. "You think you can take me, little toa?" "You're in no position to call anyone little, stubby Umbby!" retorted Onuju. He too, found his mask power in a sudden flash of orange light. The friction between Umbrakk's feet and the ground became so reduced, he slipped and fell right over. Tesla released a large shock wave of magnetism, repelling the two makuta so hard, they went flying. "Is everybody all right?" he asked. Onuju exclaimed "Look at Lumina. He's had most of his light drained!" "This means he is a toa of both light and shadow," whispered Tesla. "A great and terrible combination." Chapter 6. The Keeper of Gates They were on the run. Tesla had announced the previous day, after a makuta attack that they all had to move, "What about finishing our training?" asked Lumina. Being able to control both light and shadow was odd. He couldn't use both at once for they canceled one another out. Lumina decided that he preferred to use light. "This will be your training," replied Tesla as the four toa ran down the sloping hills of Nagania Nui. "We must find an old friend of mine and convince him to form a rebellion against the Confederacy." "Who is this friend?" inquired Onuju." "I'll tell you later. He is a most powerful ally to have on your side." Lumina wondered who this ally might be and where to find him but he reframed from asking. Tesla would just say to keep. moving. However, he was soon presented with a new problem to think about. Four Skakdi' you warriors stood in front of them blocking their path. "Where d' you think your go'in?" asked the leader, a tall brute rusty red in color. Lumina heard Ramus say "Move aside or I'll fry your innards now and ask questions later." "Easy, Ramus." Tesla stepped forward. "Do you work for the Confederate Empire or another cause?" "That's none your business in't? We's asked you once more: Where d' you think your go'in?" answered a second Skakdi, a lean, gold-and-green armored skakdi . "All right, will take you," announced Onuju, brandishing his Scythe. A second later, the toa and skakdi clashed. Tesla shouted instructions as he battled. "Good, Ramus, a little faster next time! Strengthen your defense, Onuju! Parry, Lumina parry! Now side step." Lumina now saw that Tesla was only fighting defensive. "He is using this as an opportunity for us to practice our combat," Lumina said to himself. "Well, I won't disappoint him." Lumina blasted shadow bots from Cordak blaster in his left hand. The blue skakdi caught the bolt full in the face, went stumbling backwards, and collapsed. Ramus was nocked off his feet by a green warrior but then cut his opponent across the leg with his rotating shield. "Aaaaggghhh!" The skakdi crumpled in pain. Only two left. Onuju was only just holding of a black skadi with bright green eyes. The warrior swiped and onuju parried. "Come on!" yelled a frustrated skakdi. Onuju jabbed his opponent in the face and sliced his left arm off. "Victory!" cheered Onuju, but there was still one skakdi left. The big red brute. Lumina, Ramus and Onuju all shot a stream of light, fire and earth at once, strait into the skakdi. He was lifted from his feet in a flaming, prison of earth, blinded by light. "Very good, very good. Tesla came over to the where the three toa stood. "You have proved you can work together, the greatest strength of a toa team. This team shall be officially known as the Toa Nagania. Welcome to the team." "Thank you," replied Ramus, Onuju and Lumina at once. "So the Toa Nagania begins." Tesla led the new team away at top speed from the place of the encounter. The Toa Nagania ran all day until they staggered to a halt in front of an impressive looking stone archway. It was guarded by a being with gold-and-blue armor. "I am the Keeper of Gates. Approach and choose one of the two Olmak's in front of you. One will lead you to where you wish to go. Once will lead you astray. Which will you choose." "Who and where are we looking for?" inquired Onuju once more. "Alright, I will tell you. We are searching for Malleus the titan lord located at the Order of Kentis Nui base on Arcajax," replied Tesla, resigned. "Titans?" asked Ramus blankly." "The Titans were lords who ruled Primordius Magna long before Kentis Nui existed. However, corruption from within led to the end of their reign." "That's all I need to know." Onuju stood up. "Kronaxx will be most pleased." "Your working for Kronaxx? asked a stunned Ramus. "Who do you think alerted the alerted makuta and those skakdi where we were? I did. I played my part well and now I must report to Kronaxx. "Traitor!" yelled Ramus as Onuju ran up to the Keeper of Gates and grabbed an Olmak. "To Kronaxx at Mertu Major," announced Onuju to the Olmak. Just as it was about to whisk him away, Ramus tackled him and the two of them disappeared. "They chose poorly," the Keeper of Gates said calmly as the Olmak reappeared without any toa. "I must reshuffle them and then you can choose." "Where did they go?" asked Lumina. "To Lunas Magna", replied the Keeper. "The moon used to imprison beings who have committed dastardly crimes," Tesla said gravely. "But Ramus too, what will happen to the." "Only time will tell. Now, we must find Malleus." Tesla and Lumina stepped forward and grasped an Olmak. "You have chosen wisely," the Keeper of Gates said stoically as the two remaining toa were transported away. Chapter 7. The Confederate Empire of Shadows Onuju and Ramus were flighting through what appeared to be a tunnel of light. Up ahead, a barren landscape approached the two toa. Ramus loosened his grip on the toa of earth. "This is where you get off," Onuju said to Ramus. With one violent lunge, Onuju through the toa of fire from himself and placed the Olmak on over his own mask. Now to report to Kronaxx, ''he thought as he was, once again, whisked off into a tunnel of blinding light. Kronaxx was standing impatiently on a balcony overlooking Metru Major. Most of the cites had agreed to join the Confederate Empire of Shadows once Metru's Minor and Major had joined. Gonda Nui, Mazca Nui, Meldor, and most of the Norther Island chain had joined. However, Arcajax, Nagania Nui Mala Nui, and several other locations had refused to join. They were a minority, but what if they rallied together and rebelled? "I must find Tesla and stop him from locating Malleus," Kronaxx said to himself. "He would make too dangerous an enemy. Umbrakk and Empousa had been sent to kill Tesla and his band of toa but had failed. "What? You mean to tell me that you were defeated by three mer toa and a double agent?" Kronaxx exploded when he heard the news. "My lord, let us try again. At least we know where they are going and we shall find out where Malleus is located," Empousa said in his cunning, icy voice. "That is true," Kronaxx said thoughtfully. "When Onuju finds out he can report to us the location of Malleus. We will kill any hope of resistance. But it wasn't until a day later that Onuju arrived in the temporary base set up in Metru Major to report his news. "Toa Onuju, this had better be worth interrupting my contemplation about how best to annihilate all who displease me," Kronaxx glanced up at the toa of earth in front of him. "Tesla and the other toa are seeking Malleus. He is at the Order of Kentis Nui base on Arcajax," announced Onuju triumphantly. "So, the Order's base is'' one Arcajax, and Malleus is currently there," Kronaxx said slowly to himself. "I'll go find them," volunteered Umbrakk hopefully. "Hold on, my friend," replied Kronaxx. "Empousa, Umbrakk. Rally our forces and prepare for an attack when I sent a signal. We are going to besiege the island of Arcajax," "What about you, asked Umbrakk. "I? I am going to find and kill Tesla and Malleus. No one will dare appose the Confederate Empire once Arcajax is gone, Malleus with it." Chapter 8. The Forgotten Ruler Tesla and Lumina appeared out of a portal created by the olmak given to them by the Keeper of Gates. "Wow," breathed an astonished Lumina. "So this'' is Arcajax?" They were standing outside a gigantic steel complex, heavily fortified with turrets and surrounded by chain-link fencing, topped with razor wire. "The Order of Kentis Nui base. This is wear we shall find hopefully Malleus," Tesla replied. "Someone call?" A gigantic figure with rust red, silver, and blue armor stood in front of the two toa. "Tesla!" roared Malleus at the toa of magnetism. "So good to see you again! Feels like only yesterday you were asking me for reinforcements in the Titan war. How are you these days?" "It's good to see you too, Malleus. I'm afraid we've been having some problems." "Who is it? I'll pound him until he is so flat, you could call him a pancake." "Kronaxx has became the Brotherhood of Makuta and corrupted Kentis Nui. He essentially controls Primordius Magna." Tesla told the whole story, from Kronaxx's take over, to Ramus and Onuju, up until they had reached the keeper of the Gates. "Well, said Malleus thoughtfully. "I suppose you would like my help in forming a rebellion against Kronaxx. Well we can sure try. You shall have the Order of Kentis Nui on your side." "Perhaps we can convince a few of the islands who have not joined the Confederate Empire of Shadows to join our rebellion," added Lumina. "That is our only hope. If we can't form a rebellion, Kronaxx will rule all of Primordius Magna. I wish the Toa Alpha were still with us. But there is something I can do now and that is give you gifts. Tesla, my old friend, take the mask of time and use it well." He handed Tesla a small, golden Kanohi. "And as for Lumina, you have come far and done well. A toa of light and shadow is powerful but.." Malleus blasted Lumina with protodermis until he grew as tall as Malleus."...A titan of light and shadow is more powerful. "This is amazing," exclaimed Lumina looking at his new, enlarged body. "Thank you, O'Lord of Protodermis." "Malleus smiled. "Just malleus will do." However, their joy was short lived. From out of the sky appeared three new figures. Kronaxx, followed by Empousa and Umbrakk. Seven more makuta followed them. "I see you are attempting to rally a rebellion against the Confederate Empire. Well, let me save you the trouble." With that, Kronaxx blasted a shadow hand towards Malleus. The titan responded, a gigantic war hammer appearing in his hands from seemingly nowhere. "Stand and fight, you cowardly Kikanolus!" yelled Malleus, swinging his war hammer through the air, splitting a makuta's armor as if it had been made of wood. "Take that!" Lumina fried the antidermis leaking out of the makuta Malleus had just split open, using a concentrated beam of light. However, Lumina found himself being nocked sideways. It was Kronaxx, attacking from the left with his shadow scythe. "Time to die, Toa of light." Kronaxx shot a shadow hand toward Lumina, picked him up, and dragged him toward his death. "No!" shouted Tesla, putting on the mask of time. Everything around him slowed. Malleus's hammer swung in slow motion towards Empousa. Lumina was slowly being dragged toward Kronaxx. Tesla slashed at the shadow hand with his spear, severing it setting Lumina free. Tesla's spear was wrenched from his hand and it smashed strait in to Kronaxx. "Agghhh!" screamed the makuta as he absorbed the spear. "I shall kill you, toa." With a slash of his scythe, Kronaxx nocked the mask of time clean off Teslas's face. With a primeval yell, Malleus leaped at Kronaxx raising his hammer. Kronaxx leaped back at him and their weapons met in mid air. "You cannot win, Malleus," hissed Kronaxx "The titans were strong once, but that was another time, a time lost in history." Malleus threw the Makuta backwards and raised his hammer. "The time of the titans may be over, but I am very much alive." Just as he was about to strike the makuta, a fissure opened under his feet and Malleus plunged into its depth until he was out of site. "Nooo!" yelled Lumina, looking desperately for the titan lord. "Yes," said a voice behind Lumina. He turned around. There behind him was Onuju. What was more Onuju was not here alone. Behind him was the full matoran army of Metru Major. Chapter 9. The Red Hand Assassins What happened to Toa Ramus? To find out we must backtrack to when Onuju managed to shake off the toa of fire, gain control of the Olmak, and throw him towards Lunas Magna. Ramus felt his grip loosening on the treacherous Toa Onuju. "Ha, Ha! This is where you get off." With one huge effort, Onuju threw Ramus from him and disappeared into a portal of light. "Agggghhhh!" Ramus was falling through space, hurling towards the moon of Lunas Magna. He could see its barren, rocky surface growing closer with each second. ''I am going to die!, thought Ramus as the moon neared him. There wasn't even any air resistance. He would disintegrate as he entered the atmosphere. Suddenly, with a sickening thud, Ramus landed on a large black space craft. It was oval shaped and covered in large spikes all pointing toward the back of the ship. It appeared to be constructed out of pitch-black metal. On the side of the ship, there was the image of a grey Hau mask with a red hand painted across it. With a shock, Ramus realized where he was. He was on a warship from the mercenary guild The Red Hand of Assassins! Ramus could feel his head spinning for he could not breath in space. Summoning up the last of his strength, Ramus crawled across the space vessel until he found a porthole. Through the porthole the toa of fire went until he found himself in a rather unimpressive hallway. Standing there in front of him was a being, taller than Ramus, with blue and black armor. On his wrists, were mounted blades. On his head, was mounted a transparent helmet full of water. And on his face, was an evil and malicious expression. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A toa of fire?" The being flexed his wrist-blades menacingly. "Do you know who I am?" he asked Ramus. "An assassin?" guessed Ramus. "Good. Do you know what we do with Toas who stray onboard our vessel?" "Give them a time out, a talking to, and let them go?" asked Ramus hopefully. "I am Smilos, defeater of the Toa Mecca, and most feared assassin in all of Primordius Magna. As for what we do with Toa, we kill them!" He leaped at Ramus, slashing with his wrist-blades. Ramus parried with his lance and shot a jet of fire at Smilos. Smilos leaped sideways, bounced off the wall and flew at the toa of fire. Ramus realized that he was fighting a lost cause. He had to escape. Ramus turned tail and ran down the hallways of the ship, Smilos chasing after him. He came into a circular room with a large viewing window. Smilos came around the corner and Ranus realized he was trapped. "Time to die, Toa." Smilos approached slowly, wrist blades at the ready. Then he leaped, sailing through the air, and slashed Ramus. this time, the toa only succeeded in partially blocking. Ramus felt Smilos' blades slice through his knee and he collapsed in pain. "Give up and I promise your death shall be painless." Smilos stood over a defeated Ramus. Only Ramus was not defeated. "If I'm going down, your coming with me!" yelled Ramus getting back to his, well, foot. Ramus slashed and the assassin blocked him with such a hard parry Ramus tumbled over. Smilos slashed for Ramus' head but the toa raised his rotating shield and blocked the attack. Ramus knew the battle was lost. This assassin had killed a whole toa team. One would be easy for him. "Hot enough for ya?" Ramus began to heat up the metal ship. The floor under Smilos began to glow red with eat. "Youch!" Smilos leaped in the air, dancing on the spot. "Enough fooling around, toa! It all ends now. He made as if to slash Ramus across the face but changed direction at the last minute, cutting of his left arm. What with bleeding from two severe wounds, anyone would have collapsed dead but Ramus still had one spark left in him and that spark drove itself straight into the assassin. Ramus leaped at Smilos, smashing the helmet of water on his face. "Nooo!" screamed Smilos and with one final effort, he heaved Ramus through the glass viewing window. The lifeless form of Ramus fell through space back, toward Primordius Magna. Meanwhile, a desperately suffocating Smilos was attempting to extricate a spare water helmet from a scorched and wrecked cabinet. He found one and slipped it over his head, thinking to himself At least that toa won't give me anymore trouble. I, the greatest assassin, can not be defeated! Chapter 10. The Order of Kentis Nui Lumina looked desperately around for his two friends, Malleus and Tesla. "Malleus!" he yelled once more into the deep fissure, his voice reverberating off the rock walls, but to no avail. He looked back at the ridiculously large army of matoran, the famous Army of Metru Major, advancing toward him, flanked one both sides by makuta. "Lumina, are you all right?" the anxious figure of Tesla appeared at Lumina's side. "We have go get out of here. We have to warn the Order of Kentis Nui that the Confederate Empire is attacking." "What about Malleus?" protested the Toa of Light. "He will be all right, although that may have been a bit of a shock for the old fellow," Tesla said almost smiling but it turned into a grimace as he saw the vast army approaching. "Hurry! We have no time to loose." "Time!" exclaimed Lumina as they set of up a gradual slope towards the Order's complex. "Tesla, do you still have the Mask of Time? We could make it there faster." Tesala's expression saddened. "Unfortunately, no. I no longer have it. Kronaxx nocked it from my face and I am afraid that he absorbed it with a shadow hand." "What does that mean?" asked Lumina, afraid of the answer. "It means the leader of the Confederate Empire now controls both shadow and time," replied Tesla gravely. At this point they had almost reached the Order of Kentis Nui complex, the large and rather unimpressive concrete compound with turrets mounted on the top. "Halt! No one passes without identification!" Lumina found a javelin at his throat. He looked at Tesla who likewise, had a javelin to his throat. Holding the javelins were two vortixx security guards. "I am Toa Tesla, a long-standing member of the organization devoted to carrying out the will of the Great Spirit." The guards instantly adopted a more polite manner, saying, "Right this way, sir." "You're a member of the Order of Kentis Nui?" asked Lumina, awe struck. "Yes, I have been a member since the year it was founded. They have me stationed on the North continent to watch over Metru's Minor and Major, to keep an eye on the Brotherhood of Makuta, as a matter of fact. The Order never really trusted the brotherhood." They reached a pair of large metal doors, not unlike that of an elevator, with a green star missing the top triangle painted over right above it. The symbol of Kentis Nui. "Just through here, sir," the two votixx said, sounding to Lumina like two pompous butlers. Lumina's jaw fell open as he entered the atrium of the complex. The sight was simply breath-taking. Outside, the complex was grey, and unattractive, but inside, was more extravagant. The floor was comprised of iridescent blue tiles, with what looked like gold set into the mortar. The walls stretched over 20 feet hight until they met a painted ceiling, that depicted many historic wars and events of the past. In the center of the room stood a large fountain with a silver statue of a toa Lumina did not recognize, standing on a plinth. "This is amazing," said Lumina when he could finally speak. "Impressive, isn't it?" A gray and white-armored figure, taller than Malleus himself, walked up to the two toa. "Tesla!" he exclaimed. "What bring you here?" "I have come to warn you, Optimidus," Tesla said without preamble, "That the Confederate Empire of Shadows is about to besiege the whole island of Arcajax. Optimidus thought for a second. "Well, that explains why the Army of Metru Major is marching toward our base. Malleus showed up just a minute ago and told me the same story, but I didn't wish to believe it. If you both say it's true, then you're probably correct." Optimidus looked around with a concerned expression on his face. "I'll issue a code red alert." He made as if to go then stopped. "Oh, there is someone we just found who says he knows you," Optimidus informed the two toa. "He's alive but he has lost two limbs. Says his name is Ramus." Lumina and Tesla looked at each other and Lumina knew they were thinking the same thing: Ramus was alive! Chapter 11. The Battle of Arcajax Lumina and Tesla followed Optimidus down a hall and into a hospital. There, standing drunkenly with two medics supporting him, was Ramus. "Lumina! Tesla!" Ramus shouted happily. "I thought I had lost you. Lumina looked at the toa of fire and gasped. Ramus was missing both of his left appendages. In place he had a cybernetic arm and leg. "What happened to you?" asked Tesla, surprised. "Well, I was fighting with Onuju but he gained control of the Olmak and threw me off.." Ramus explained the whole story, from the near-fatal encounter with Smilos, up to finding himself in the Order's base in Arcajax. There was silence for a while until Tesla finally said, "That was quite a feat. You are lucky you weren't killed. You may not have been a toa hero long but you have already been through so much." Ramus was saved the trouble of answering by the reappearance of Optimidus. "We have to get ready. The army is almost upon us. All my finest warriors are at the ready but even so, we are greatly out numbered and we cannot hurt the matoran." "We can subdue them but if we want to convince other islands to join us, we cannot look like the enemy." Malleus appeared, giant war hammer in hand. "As for makuta," he continued, kill as many as you please." Less than five minutes later, Lumina, Tesla, Ramus, Malleus, and the other order warriors, along with an army of matoran whom inhabited Arcajax, were stationed outside the base, watching as the confederate Army approached from the horizon. "Remember," Malleus told them, "Don't charge until I give the order. We're going to try to pick them off with the turrets on the fortress first." He watched the army growing closer. He could now make out the Makuta, about 50 of them, flapping alongside the matoran army. Soon they were within range of the turrets which opened fire. Several makuta fell out of the sky and some matoran fell, but they soon closed up the gaps in the lines. "Charge!" yelled Malleus, swinging his hammer over his head. The Order of Kentis Nui and all its allies present, surged forward to meet the confederate army. At fist, Ramus thought that his cybernetic implants were going to be the death of him, but soon he found himself racing through the confederate lines, striking at any opponent who came into view. The confederate army may have out-numbered the Order's army had one thing on their side. The base was situated at the top of a hill so, guns-men could peg down the soldiers of the confederate army who had to run up hill. Ramus was nocked of his feet by a wild and fierce looking makuta. It was Takanian, an imfamously violent makuta whom killed first and asked questions later. "You think this is easy? Why don't you battle a real opponent?" "Okay, if I find one I will," retorted Ramus blasting a stream of fire straight into the Makua's face. "Arrrgghhh!" Takanian retaliated by wrapping the electrified chains around the toa of fire. Ramus felt the pain from the electricity serge through him, worse than being dowsed by water. "Aggghh!" He screamed. As if by its own accord, his robotic hand extended towards the makuta's throat and clamped down on it. Takadanian's breath was shut off and he struggled feebly against the tremendous pressure from Ramus' hand before passing out. "Nice one, Ramus yelled Malleus cheerfully. He was having such a good time. Nothing pleased him more than crushing makuta under his hammer. "Mmmm! I love the smell of Antidermis in the morning!" he said, whirling his hammer through the air to come smashing down on another makuta's body. The makuta simply shattered from the force of Malleus' hammer. "Come on, Ramus. This is fun!" he said in answer to the toa of fire's stunned expression. But then both of them saw something that chilled even the mighty bones of Malleus. Chapter 12. Out of the Blue and Into the Black So far, it appeared that the battle could go either way. The Order of Kentis Nui and the matoran of Arcajax were fighting gallantly, striking down confederate soldiers. However, more confederate soldiers poured in, closing the gaps opened by the ones who had fallen. Now something had caught the attention of Ramus and Malleus. Tesla was locking in a one-one-one duel with Kronaxx. The makuta swiped his scythe and Tesla parried it. "It ends here, Kronaxx, the shortest reign of any leader of Primordius Magna." Tesla enveloped the makuta in a whirlwind of iron dust he had summoned with his magnetism powers. "My reign shall never be as short as the time you have left to live," replied Kronaxx as he staggered, attempting to get the cloud of iron dust out of his eyes. "And speaking of time..." Kronaxx used his new power of time, obtained upon absorbing the mask of time, to slow the world around him. In slow motion, Tesla swung his lance towards Kronaxx, but the makuta was ready. He, a he was controlling time, was not inhibited by the spell of slow motion. Kronaxx drew back his scythe and swung it forward, in a diagonal motion, with all the might he could muster. Ramus and Malleus watched in horror as the scythe connected with Tesla's chest, ripping a great gash in the old toa's armor. "Noooo!" Just as Kronaxx was about to finish off the toa of magnetism, two bullets struck the makuta and he staggered backwards, antiderimis oozing from the two holes in his armor. Optimidius fought his way through the fighting soldiers and rushed to where Tesla lay, the double barreled shotgun he had just fired at Kronaxx with at his side. At that moment, Lumina and a legion of soldiers he was leading, broke free of the ranks and charged the confederate soldiers. "Retreat!" screamed someone in the vast crowd and the confederate army began to fall back. The battle had been won! Arcajax had been held. But at what price? Lumina arrived to where Optimidus, Malleus and Ramus were, crowded around the figure of Toa Tesla. "Lumina," Tesla finally managed to say. Blood was pouring from the gash in his chest like a leaky faucet. "You fought gallantly today. You are a true toa hero. I want you to remember, when all seems dark, follow the light." "Follow the light?" asked Lumina what does that mean. Tesl did not answer, instead he turned to Ramus. "Ramus. You too have become a great toa of fire. I want you to remember, when the time comes, for a new fire to burn, do not hesitate to ignite it. "I wont," promised Ramus, looking more and more concerned as Tesla became paler and paler. "Optimidus," Tesla now addressed the Order of Kentis Nui leader himself. "I have failed you. But do not forget... The prophecy...When the time comes." The toa of magnetism had almost turned white. He made two attempts to move, failed , and on the third attempt, managed to turn towards Malleus. "Malleus...My old friend...Many battles we have fought together...Many sunrises have we watched together...But now...I must go...Forever sleep...Goodbye, dear friend. And with one last shudder, Toa Tesla slumped to the floor, and passed out of existence. The greatest toa Ramus and Lumina had ever known, or would ever know, was gone. Epilogue Malleus, Ramus, and Lumina marched in procession down a line of Order of Kentis Nui soldiers, standing to attention, and saluting. Optimidus appeared, caring with him the body of Toa Tesla. A trumpet was blowing out sad notes as Optimidus laid the toa of magnetism on a great funeral pierre. Ramus lit if with his fire powers and flames roared up over Tesla's body. "Farewell, Tesla," Malleus preached to the silence. "Not only were you greatest toa hero I ever knew, you were a great friend as well. Though your body burns, may the memory of you never fade away." At Optimidus' signal, several soldiers turned, with loaded guns, and fired several shots out into the blackness of the night. Optimidus then came up to where Malleus stood. Malleus said, "We may have won the Battle of Arcajax today, but it feels like we lost." "With every great victory comes a great sacrifice," Optimidus replied. "I'm afraid the war is not over. It has only began." ..... The End Out of the Blue and Into The black will be continued in the next story in the'' Primordius Magna Civil War Story Arc , A World at War. It is recommended that, before you read ''A World at War, you read the side-plot'' 'The Gunner Chronicles.'' Characters Heroes Toa •Toa Tesla (deceased) •Toa Ramus •Toa Lumina •Toa Onuju (formally) Order of Kentis Nui •Optimidus •Malleus Villains Confederate Empire of Shadows •Makuta Kronaxx •Makuta Empousa • Makuta Umbrakk • Makuta Takanian •Toa Onuju • Several Skakdi Red Hand of Assassins •Smilos Other Characters • Proteridax (deceased) • Kentis Nui (mentioned only) • Numerous Matoran •The Keeper of Gates • The Toa Alpha (mentioned only) Category:Stories Category:Primordius Magna Saga Category:Primordius Magna Civil War Story Arc